Because you're my man
by MegsForEVA1
Summary: Megamind is feeling extremely anxious because he believes his boyfriend doesn't love him anymore. What is the truth? MMxMM
1. Chapter 1

"Hi, it's me. It's a kind of bad situation at downtown right now.. I guess it will take some hours so don't wait for me at home. Love you, bye."

Megamind turned off the voicemail and let out a deep sigh. He slouched back to the kitchen and blew out the candles he had lighted only ten minutes ago. He also cleaned the setting off, placing plates, cutleries and wine glasses back to cupboard. He stared blankly at now empty table which was only one moment ago promised there would be a nice and romantic evening between he and his love. Oh how he had wished but telling the truth it wasn't surprising him, not at all when he remembered all the empty promises he had heard during last weeks.

He went to the bedroom and unbuttoned his dark blue dress shirt, setting the garment on the back rest of the chair before he started to strip off his boots and black leather pants.

Why had he been so stupid he thought this evening would be different? He thought bitterly while dressed a black t-shirt and collapsed on the bed staring at the ceiling.

It had gone like this weeks, actually months now. First he had thought it was just his work which was keeping him busy, probably because Megamind had given up being bad since they started to date. It seemed other criminals noticed they were allowed to try take over the city when Megamind was apparently retired and that's why Metro Man was busy.

Yeah, it was like this a long time but lately Megamind had started feel really uncertain in their relationship. He couldn't remember when they had last time had a date. Though they couldn't go out in public they had often flew on the outskirts staring at the stars and snuggle on the field or went walk on the beach and shared sweet kisses on the bench of the nightly park. Recently they haven't done anything like that, Megamind couldn't even remember when was the last time they had a real conversation.

He sighed again and turned on his right side, curling into a fetal position. Lately the hero had been really stressed and Megamind felt like he didn't care about him at all. He had several times hinted it would be nice to do something together like have a dinner, watch a movie or take a bath. And every time Wayne had promised he would spend more time with him, he promised to make time for them. And every time Megamind believed his words and every time he disappointed, just like tonight.

Wayne had sincerely promised to dine with him and Megamind had been so happy he had left earlier home from work so he'd had time to get ready for the evening. Though he wasn't a criminal anymore he still invented things and performed different chemical tests which could be useful in the future. He even believed his inventions could maybe help his boyfriend someday. But once again this named boyfriend had let him down by empty promises. He really had waited tonight, he had prepared a sushi for dinner, he had bought candles and dressed his best shirt. All for nothing.

But the saddest thing was when he found out there was a message in his voicemail and he knew already from whom it was and what was the content. He had never wished so much he was wrong. But no, that was Wayne who told he wasn't coming and Megamind shouldn't wait him, it was once again his work.

 _Work, work, work._ How pissed off Megamind was with that word. How hard it was to make a one night for him, was it too much to ask? They wouldn't need to do anything, they could just sit side by side on the couch and say nothing to each other. How hard it was to understand he missed his boyfriend. He missed his company and closeness. Didn't he miss him?

The thought made Megamind's heart twist painfully. What if it was because of him? What if the work was only an excuse so he didn't need to spend time with him? What if he didn't love him anymore? Megamind felt how the wave of anxiety swept over him. _'Oh god, does he love me anymore? What if.. What if he has someone else? Someone better than me..?'_

He felt how the hot tears filled his eyes. _'What if he's right now dining with someone else, chatting happily and laughing with him.. Kissing him..'_

Megamind burrowed under the blanket and started to sob hopelessly. He tried to remember when was the last time they had sex.. It was.. He couldn't remember, an eternity ago.

He glanced at the clock standing on the nightstand. Through the tears he could see it was 11:23 pm. He thought should he wait when Wayne would get back at home.

' _What if he won't come?'_

Desperately he stared at the clock, watching how the numbers changed on a dial. Soon it was a midnight and hopeless thoughts were swirling in his mind when he was pondering where his boyfriend was, what he was doing and with who?

He tried desperately fight against the sleep when the clock came to 1:37 am. _'Must stay awake.. '_ He thought wearily but along a next yawn he drifted off to restless sleep and never heard when his boyfriend arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

Megamind's hand fumbled instinctively the other side of the bed and his eyes flew open when he realized there was no one sleeping next to him.

He glanced the clock in panic and cursed himself. It was 6:34 am, he had fallen asleep before Wayne had arrived. Or had he arrived even yet?

Cautiously he turned around and let out a relieved sigh when he noticed the sheets beside him were rumpled. At least he had visited at home but where was he now? It was still very early to wake up.

"Wayne?" He asked quietly but there was no answer.

"Wayne are you at home?" He asked a little louder but there was only silence.

Carefully he got out of the bed and headed towards the door of the bedroom. His steps echoed in the empty apartment when he pasted the living room and entered the kitchen. He turned the light on and squinted when the bright light suddenly filled the room.

"Wayne?" He whispered but instead of the hero there was a light yellow post-it note lying on the table.

" _Had to go to work. Have a nice day. –Wayne."_

Megamind read the note and he couldn't help it but the wave of mixed disappointment and rage swept over him. Angrily he squeezed the note and threw it against the wall.

' _Couldn't that man invent any other excuse than work?!'_ He thought furiously while he left the kitchen and headed to the bathroom.

' _Does he really think I'm so stupid I'll buy that?'_ He pondered and took off his shirt and boxers before he stepped underneath the shower and turned the faucet on.

' _Why he even bothered to come home if he had such a hurry away? Is he trying to keep up the act of being a faithful boyfriend? Has he ever been?'_ The thought made Megamind's heart ache painfully. _'What if it had always been only play, their relationship.. What if he hadn't ever loved him really..?'_

Megamind couldn't help but soon the hopeless tears were mixing with the running water. _'Had he ever meant anything for the hero? Or had it always been unrequited? Is he only playing with me?'_ He thought sadly and turned the faucet off.

' _Am I only overreacting? We had such a nice moments when we started to date..'_ He tried to convince himself while drying his body. _'Maybe he's got bored with me?'_

' _What's wrong with me?'_ He thought sadly and stepped before the mirror examining his reflection. Maybe it was his appearance, what if Wayne didn't find him attractive anymore?

' _Am I too thin? Should I get some muscles?'_ He wondered and touched his chest and abdomen hesitantly. _'Should I look more like him? He's so muscular himself..'_ Carefully he turned around and examined his back of the body with furrowed brow.

' _Maybe it's my butt. It's a little flat, isn't it? Maybe I should try some workout..'_

Quietly he left the bathroom and headed to the bedroom. He dressed his usual spandex suit and watch, selecting a certain button on the dial and pressed it.

"Minion, Code: Get me some exercise equipment."

"But Sir, you don't.."

"Code: Just do it!" He snapped in the watch and headed to the main door and outside where he jumped in his invisible car and gassed away.

…

"Oh God, what happened to you?" Wayne gasped when he entered the bedroom and found Megamind lying on the bed and holding an ice pack against his left eye.

"Nothing.." He muttered quietly and stared at the ceiling.

"Let me see." Wayne said and leapt on the bed next to him, moving the ice pack little so he could see his eye. "Ouch.." He winced when he saw how badly the eye had swollen and there was a pretty bruise encircling it. "What exactly were you doing?"

"Just a little accident with a kettlebell.. No big deal.."

"Kettlebell? But you don't work out." Wayne blurted out sounding puzzled and stared at Megamind with wide eyes.

"Yeah and today I just remembered why.." Megamind told bitterly.

"Oh.. You.." He started to snicker.

"Don't mock at me!" Megamind snapped and gave a stern look at him.

"I.. I just can see it in my mind. You with a kettlebell.." He couldn't continue because he burst into laughter.

Megamind stared at him with painful expression. He couldn't understand why he was laughing at him. He had done it because of him so he could look better in his eyes, that he could find him more attractive. But instead he was only mocking at him and laughing at his poor effort to please him.

' _Doesn't he understand I have feelings..? Doesn't he understand every laugh is like a stab in my heart?'_ Megamind thought offended and tried to hold tears which were glistening in the corner of his eyes. He wasn't going to cry in front of him. Quietly and sadly he turned on his right side so his back was facing Wayne.

His laugh faded immediately.

"I'm sorry.." He said regretfully and placed his hand on Megamind's shoulder.

"Whatever.." Megamind muttered.

"It's just kind of comical imagine you to work out with kettlebell." He told softly and petted his shoulder.

"I got the point.." Megamind stated sharply.

"Hey. Don't take it so seriously. It was just a joke." He said casually. "I'm going to shower."

Megamind felt how he got up from the bed and heard how his steps echoed when he headed towards the bathroom.

He turned on his back and let out a deep sigh while he closed his eyes. He listened the sound of running water and wondered where their relationship was going. What was the point of it? Why was Wayne laughing at him? He could have hurt himself worse. What if he had broken his nose or lost the vision of the left eye? Had he laughed then?

Maybe he should break up with him, Megamind thought sadly. They hardly see each other nowadays and when they saw it always ended up like this. He either offended or disappointed.

Megamind knew deep in his heart the break up would be only reasonable alternative in their relationship and he was sure it would happen sooner or later but he couldn't help it he loved Wayne so much.

Four months ago everything had been fine, he was so happy and in love with him and thought it would never change. If he had known how the things would turn he would never have started to date with him, he'd never have moved together with him. If he had known..

He was suffering in their relationship and knew he'd disappoint over and over again but he couldn't help it he wanted every time believe his words, believe everything would turn better, believe he still loved him though his acts were telling something else.

He knew he was lying to himself and his heart was bleeding every time even more because of the empty promises and lies Wayne was telling to him but he god damn loved him so much!

He felt how the mattress moved below him and soon he felt how strong and muscular hands wrapped around him and pulled him closer.

"I'm sorry.." Wayne whispered into his ear and rocked him gently back and forth in his arms.

Megamind didn't say anything, instead he enjoyed how his body was feeling against his, how good it felt when he was holding him tightly against his warmth. How much he had missed this.

"How was your day?" Megamind asked quietly and pressed his cheek against Wayne's chest.

"Nothing special." Wayne answered shortly.

"You've been whole day away, I guess you have something to tell.." Megamind said sharply with furrowed brow. He knew he was playing with fire but he just had to know, he needed to know was he really working or was it just an excuse.

"What do you mean? It's been just as ordinary work day as always. All basic things." He shrugged but Megamind noticed he was acting a little bit uneasy. He was clearly hiding something.

"Why can't you tell? Come on, just one case. I'd love to hear what my hero boyfriend has done all day long?" He pled and smiled at him gently.

"Megamind, I'm really stressed. I really don't want to talk about my work right now." He sighed sounding irritated.

"Well.. Could I ease that stress somehow?" Megamind asked seductively and shifted so he could reach Wayne's neck with his mouth. He started to kiss it playfully, nibbling the soft skin casually while his hand pasted his chest and wandered on his abdomen. He was just edging his fingers underneath his shirt when Wayne grabbed his hand and shoved it away.

"Not now Megamind. I'm really tired.." He sighed and pushed Megamind further before he turned on his left side so his back was facing Megamind who was looking at him with eyes full of hurt.

' _He rejected me.."_ Megamind thought offended. They hadn't had sex for weeks, actually months and now when he was making a suggestion he pushed him away. _'He doesn't want me anymore.. He surely has someone else.. Someone better.'_

Why did he have to ask how was his day? If he hadn't he could still be in his arms and feel at least one moment he still loved him. Why was he so stupid he had to ask?

"Did you forget something?" Megamind asked gently, trying to hide a painfulness in his voice.

"Oh, yeah.." Wayne muttered and reached to turn off the light which was standing on a nightstand.

Megamind looked at him abashed and tried to hold tears.

' _I did mean a good night kiss..'_ He thought sadly and picked the ice pack back in his hand, pressing it against his swollen eye.

He closed his eyes and started to wait a sleep. Maybe tomorrow could be better.


	3. Chapter 3

"Megamind, I really don't have time for this right now." Wayne stated while he was buttoning a white dress shirt.

Megamind sat on the edge of the bed and watched how he was getting ready for Metro City's annual gala night where they reward the most important people of the city like policymakers, benefactors, entertainers and businessmen not to mention their own and beloved hero.

"I just wanted to know how're you doing." Megamind said quietly, sulky expression on his face. Their relations had been very tense and awkward after the kettlebell accident and Megamind had done everything to contact Wayne somehow. He had tried to talk to him, touch him briefly or at least be in the same room with him but he felt like Wayne was only floating further and further away from him. Always when Megamind asked something the answer he got was an irritated growl or quiet mutter. It seemed the nearer this night came he became more nervous and stressed.

He observed how Wayne was tying a tie and thought what he should do for their relationship. He couldn't help but Wayne's behavior was making him feel extremely anxious and exhausted not to mention it was reflecting on his health. He had suffering from sleep deprivation and he had lost his appetite. When he looked in the mirror it seemed like he had aged years. He had thought about to break up with him every single day but he just couldn't. It seemed he loved him so much he was ready to wilt away.

"Why are you so nervous? You're gone through dozens of that kind of party." Megamind demanded. He couldn't understand why this night would be different.

"I'm not nervous!" Wayne snapped while he was dressing a tuxedo. "I really don't have time to argue with you, I'm already late."

"And that's probably my fault.." Megamind muttered bitterly but Wayne had already picked his keys and soon there was a loud smash when he slammed the door closed behind him.

Silence fell in the empty apartment until Megamind's deep sigh broke it. Why he was ready to tolerate this? He was already playing with his well-being, why couldn't he just leave?

He slouched to the living room and collapsed on the couch. He picked the remote and opened the TV, choosing the channel which was broadcasting show from the gala night.

During old good days he would have crash those party.

' _Maybe I should become evil again to get his attention..'_ He thought melancholically while he was blankly staring at the screen. Seeing these happy people on the screen made him feel even miserable. Like everyone else had right to be happy but him. What had he done to deserve this?

His thoughts were interrupted when familiar figure appeared on the screen and Megamind was sure his heart skipped a beat when he saw Wayne on his suit. _'Damn, he looks gorgeous. Hot actually..'_

He was talking with a middle-aged man with short brown hair who was apparently host of the gala. They were talking about some basic things concerning Wayne's job as a hero. Megamind didn't pay a lot of attention for the conversation, he was totally lost staring at his good-looking boyfriend.

' _When was the last time he smiled at me like this?'_ He wondered wistfully and let out a deep sigh. He didn't know why but seeing him on the screen made him miss Wayne even more. He was acting totally different, not at all like at home. He wished so much they could fix the things between them. He didn't want to lose him. Despite of everything he still loved him.

He was watching dreamily Wayne's soft lips which were moving on the screen, his gaze wandered on his chin, neck.. How much he wanted to wrap his arms around his body and nuzzle that neck. He felt how a warm wave swept over him when he remembered how it felt to feel his lips against his, how it felt when his hands were wandering on his bare skin...

Instinctively he brought his fingers on his neck and stroked it lightly. He let out a soft moan and felt how a pleasant shiver went through his whole body. _'I miss his touch so much..'_

He closed his eyes and touched his neck again, letting his fingers trail on his throat and down on his chest. They were halfway on his abdomen when the conversation on the screen made him stop and pay his attention towards the screen.

"Well, I guess everyone in the city, especially ladies, yearns to know what our hero does in his free time. If we remember right you and Miss Ritchi broke up about year ago" The host asked grinning.

"Yeah. That's true." Wayne said calmly and smiled at man in front of him.

"So, may I ask directly, is there someone special lady waiting you at home?" The man asked enthusiastically waiting for Metro Man's answer.

Megamind could hear how his heart was beating loudly when he waited for Wayne's answer.

"Say it Wayne.. Tell them the truth.." He whispered to screen and felt how his hands were sweating. It felt like time had stopped. Then Wayne's lips parted and he said it.

"No." He said and shook his head. "There's no one waiting me at home." He smiled casually for the cameras.

Megamind was sure his heart broke down totally by those words. He grabbed the remote and shut the TV. He was totally shocked. _'No. There's no one waiting me at home.'_ He couldn't believe it.

Slowly he got up from the couch and slouched back to the bedroom as he was in a trance.

' _No. There's no one waiting me at home.'_ He burrowed under the blanket.

' _No. There's no one waiting me at home.'_ Wayne's sentence was repeating itself on his mind he was sure it would lose the meaning. Megamind felt like he had paralyzed, he could not move or say anything. He was so shocked he couldn't even cry.

' _He doesn't love me..'_ He thought sadly while staring at the clock on his nightstand. _'It's over. For good.'_

His heart was aching painfully in his chest and he was sure he would die.

' _No. There's no one waiting me at home.'_

Their relationship was flashing furiously before his eyes. The first date, the first kiss, their first time, when he said he loved him for the very first time, all dates, nights they spent together, all the fights and arguments, empty promises, he laughing at him..

' _No. There's no one waiting me at home.'_

Why had he been so stupid? Why hadn't he left times ago? This was his fault. Why he was so stupid he went to fall in love?

He heard how the front door opened and tensed. He listened how Wayne went first to the bathroom before he sneaked in the bedroom and started to strip off his clothes.

' _That's your last chance Wayne. If you still love me or have ever loved show it now. Please, wrap your arms around me and give me a hug or kiss my cheek softly. Touch me at least lightly with your fingertip.. Just do something I can feel you care about.. Please.'_ Megamind wished desperately.

He felt how Wayne laid down on the bed but instead of any touch he could soon hear soft snoring. He had fallen asleep.

' _That's it.'_ Megamind thought sadly. _'It's over now. Our relationship.. I'll vanish immediately in the morning.. It's best for both of us..'_

With these thoughts came the tears and he cried quietly himself to hopeless sleep.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

_**This chapter is rated M just in case. I hope you like it.**_

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Wayne called out joyously and closed the front door behind him.

There wasn't an answer.

"Megamind?" He asked and entered the living room.

He wasn't there.

"Syx?" He went to the kitchen but that was also empty. Then he headed to the bathroom's door and peeped inside but there was no one. The smile tugged his lips upward when he realized he was probably in the bedroom.

"Are you waiting for…" He asked with purring voice but the sentence broke off and his smile faded away when he opened the bedroom's door and noticed he wasn't there. It seemed he wasn't home at all.

Wayne furrowed his brow and glanced the clock finding out it was 7:00 pm. Weird, Megamind didn't usually work so late, especially on Fridays.

' _Maybe he has some fascinating project in the making and he wants to finish it. He'll come soon_.' Wayne convinced himself and decided to do some household works while waiting for him.

He couldn't help it but he felt a little bit impatient while waiting him to get back at home. He had waited for this night weeks, months actually and he couldn't wait to see Megamind. This night would be memorable, Wayne was sure about it. He had thought about it a long time and finally come to the conclusion it was the only right way. Metro City's annual gala night had been the hardest part of his plan, now when he had managed through those party the end would be child's play.

Wayne glanced his clock again. It was 8:12 pm.

' _Where is he?'_ Wayne thought impatiently. _'He should already be at home..'_

When clock came to the 9:00 pm he started to become worried. What if something had happened, was he all right? He picked his phone and selected Megamind's number but he didn't answer. He waited couple minutes and tried again to catch him but this time it seemed he had shut his phone off. What was going on?

He couldn't wait anymore so he left the house and headed towards the only place he believed where his love could be. And if he wouldn't, he was sure his heart would break by worry.

…

Megamind let out a deep sigh and stepped into a bathtub, enjoying how the hot water felt against his skin while the foam enveloped him when he sat down. He placed a wine glass on the edge of the tub and poured red wine in. He brought the glass on his lips and took a sip before he placed the bottle on the floor next to tub. Maybe one bottle would help him to forget Wayne at least temporarily, he thought sadly and took another sip.

The whole day had felt so long and hopeless. His mind had felt so blurry and it was hard to concentrate on anything. All he could thought was the sentence Wayne had said last night on TV, in front of the whole city. _'No. There's no one waiting me at home.'_

He had tried so hard to forget his speech, he really tried to focus on his work but his thoughts were wandering all the time back to Wayne. He had opened the radio and tried to concentrate on the music but it seemed also the radio was against him, playing only ballads and love songs, reminding him about Wayne, like radio stations had suddenly decided to arrange an extra Valentine's Day for this year. And that thought, in turn, made him remember the last Valentine's Day and how Wayne had told him for the very first time he loved him. The memory wasn't easing his pain.

' _Why I was so stupid?'_ Megamind blamed himself. _'Why I had to fall in love?'_ He sighed and took a sip of his wine. At least he had finally managed to leave. Maybe it was easy just because he was feeling so angry and disappointed, or maybe it was because Wayne had once again disappeared somewhere before he woke up. _'Probably to his new lover..'_

The thought made his heart twist painfully and soon he let out an annoyed groan because he remembered something. He had left with such hurry he had forgotten to pack his things with him.

He let out a deep sigh. He really should get those things someday, but not today. He was feeling extremely tired. Now when he thought about it he couldn't remember when was the last time he slept properly. All these nights he had waited when Wayne would come back to home or thought about their relationship and where it was going or slept very restlessly because of the nightmares he had about Wayne who wanted to break up with him or was cheating him with some other guy.

He was feeling so broken inside and his thoughts were such a mess. All he wanted to do right now was to take this bath and enjoy his wine, maybe masturbate if he'd have in the mood before going to bed. And he would certainly try to forget Wayne Scott.

"Hey, here you are." Said a soft and familiar voice suddenly from the door and Megamind felt how his whole body tensed.

He didn't say anything or turn his gaze towards the voice, hoping his behavior would signal to Wayne he wanted him to go away. But instead he heard how the steps were approaching him and soon he felt how muscular arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"I was worried about you." Wayne told gently and embraced him.

"Oh really." Megamind snapped sarcastically, still avoiding Wayne's gaze. He couldn't understand what he was doing here. Did he really love so much to humiliate and hurt his feelings he bothered to come to him? Why he wasn't already at his new lover?

"Of course I did, don't be silly." Wayne smiled and pecked his cheek softly. "Can I join in?" He asked playfully and glanced the bathtub and wine glass in his hand.

There started an emotion storm in Megamind's brain because of his question. He knew he should say no but it seemed like he had lost the ability to open his mouth and make speech. He felt how Wayne unwrapped his arms around him and heard how he started to strip off his clothes. He knew he should tell him to go away, tell him to leave him alone but he just couldn't though he wanted.

Soon he felt how Wayne stepped in the tub and placed himself behind him. Megamind was feeling such a hate and disappointment towards himself, why it was so hard to tell him to go away. Why it was so hard to say aloud he didn't want him anymore? It didn't help when Wayne placed his hands on his shoulders and started to massage them gently.

Megamind felt like a wreck. He knew he was hurting himself again, he knew this didn't mean anything to Wayne, he knew he was only a substitute for his new lover who probably wasn't free tonight, he knew he should make him stop, make clear he wanted him to go away and leave him alone, break up with him formally but he just couldn't. Wayne's presence and touch was like a drug for him and he surely was addicted. Addicted to his love.

"Why you didn't come home?" Wayne asked quietly with a hint of hurt in his voice while massaging his shoulders.

Megamind didn't say anything. Wasn't it obvious why he hadn't come home tonight? Did Wayne really believe he was so stupid he would stay after the speech of last night? Was Wayne so stupid he believed he hadn't watched that broadcast?

"Is everything all right?" Wayne asked worried when it seemed Megamind wasn't answering for his first question.

That was enough for Megamind. He wasn't going to play like everything was fine.

"No, everything's not all right." He snapped suddenly which made Wayne startle. "How could it be fine? You're never at home and when you're we just argue. I'm so fucking tired of this!" Megamind shouted. "And why on Earth do you think I'd come home anymore when you just last night told in front of the whole city, on live broadcast you're not dating with anyone. That there's no one waiting you at home?" His sentence ended up in hopeless tears and he shoved his head on his free hand while the other was still holding the wine glass.

"But I didn't say anything like that." Wayne stated sounding totally baffled and stared at Megamind feeling worried.

"Don't lie to me!" Megamind cried out between the sobs.

"But I.." Wayne was really confused. He couldn't understand how Megamind had gotten it wrong? He believed he had taken good care to make his message clear. It seemed everyone else had understood it, why hasn't he? He furrowed his brow and wrapped his arms around Megamind's body, pulling him firmly on his lap. He tried to struggle against but for nothing, Wayne was too strong.

Wayne was thinking furiously, he tried to remember exactly what he had said last night. How Megamind hadn't got his message? He kept wondering about it over and over again and then he realized only reasonable answer for his behavior.

"You didn't watch it entirely?" Wayne asked carefully and felt a little anxious while waiting for his answer.

"I guess I got the point anyway.." He muttered bitterly.

Wayne let out a sigh of relief. Now he totally understood why he was acting like this.

"You really should have watch it." Wayne said softly and hugged him. "But haven't you read the newspapers or watched the news today?" He asked sounding a little perplexed. Usually Megamind followed closely what was happening in the city.

Megamind shook his head sadly. He was sure about it the newspapers and news were telling only about the gala of the last night and there would surely be pictures of Wayne on the paper and his speech on the news which he only wanted to forget. Why it seemed to be so important to Wayne had he seen them? He had no idea.

Wayne bent to kiss his neck before he nuzzle it softly with his nose.

"We're going to watch that video but first I wash your back." Wayne whispered playfully in his ear and grabbed a bath sponge in his hand.

…

Megamind felt a bit anxious while he was sitting on the edge of his bed only his bathrobe on. Wayne was sitting next to him and browsing the news with his phone, trying to find one certain video.

Megamind really couldn't understand why he should see Wayne's speech. Was that some humiliating way to break up with him? Was he going to introduce his new boyfriend on the video? Megamind felt how his heart was sinking. He didn't want to see that video, he didn't want to know what would happen after he had told there wasn't anyone waiting him at home. He felt how the panic started to rise inside him and he wanted just run away as fast as he could but unfortunately just then Wayne stated happily he found the right video and before Megamind had any chance to escape the awkward situation, the film was already running in front of his eyes.

" _No. There's no one waiting me at home."_

Megamind's heart twisted painfully. He didn't see any point why he should watch this conversation. He had entirely lost his hope for their relationship until Wayne opened his mouth on the video again and his next words made his heart stop.

" _Or maybe I should correct there's not any lady waiting me at home.. But instead there's a one very special guy who makes me really happy. And I love that man more than anything else in the whole world.'_

Megamind gasped in unison with the audience on the video. It took awhile from his brain to register what Wayne just said.

"Did you just..?" He asked quietly, still staring at the screen with unbelief in his eyes. He had so shocked by Wayne's words he couldn't hear what the host was talking to Wayne on the video.

"Yes. I did." Wayne smiled and wrapped his arm around Megamind's shoulder.

He had thought about it years and during last months the feeling was only growing stronger thanks to Megamind. He had never been so happy with anyone else. Though he had had boyfriends before he couldn't compare them with Megamind. With him everything just felt so good and right, he made him feel happy and comfortable. He loved him so much he wanted to tell it to the whole world. Because of him he was finally ready to come out of the closet. But unfortunately it hadn't been so easy he had thought about first.

Wayne had planned it months how to tell it and where to tell it. He had pondered all the possible alternatives there would be after he'll announce he likes guys. He had thought about how it would reflect on his work as a hero. Would people still praise him and accept him the way he is? How would media deal with the news? How about the governance of the city? What would his parents say? Would they still love him and accept him or would they be disappointed in him because there wouldn't be grandchildren?

During last weeks he had been totally lost with these questions and it didn't help the citizens seemed to need his help more than usually, and with a little jobs like saving cats from the trees and fetching keys from the sewers. Of course there was also serious cases like robberies, burglaries, rapes, car crashes, abuses et cetera. When he got back home he felt totally exhausted and tried desperately figure out how coming out of the closet would change his life or would it?

Finally he decided the Metro City's annual gala night would be the best place to make his announcement. But the nearer the night came, he became more nervous. What if it would be a mistake? What if it would ruin his life? He was struggling with all these questions and only couple days ago he understood he had totally forgotten something very important. Megamind.

He felt a sting in his heart when he remembered all the empty promises to him. He felt guilty when he couldn't remember when was the last time they had done something nice together, like had a dinner or watched a movie. He couldn't remember when was the last time he heard his laugh or saw his smile. When was the last time they made love? He was doing all this because of their future, how could he forget to show how he was feeling towards the person he loved the most in this universe? Oh, he was such a bad boyfriend.

But now this gala night was over and he did it. He managed to do it though one second he had hesitated. He had thought about Megamind and it helped him to gather his courage and said it out loud. After that he had felt very emancipated, like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. And for his surprise he didn't care what people were thinking about him, it didn't matter. To be honest he felt quite proud of himself.

He had felt a little bit disappointed when he got back home last night and found out Megamind was already sleeping. He was sure he would wait for him eagerly because of his speech but now when Wayne knew he hadn't watched the broadcast entirely, he understood why he had acted so harshly towards him today. He really hadn't been the boyfriend of the year lately.

"I can't believe this.." Megamind said quietly and shook his head feeling still a little bit shocked. He could have never guess the video would end like this. Now he understood better why Wayne had been so nervous and acted strangely during last months. That was quite a big secret to carry alone.

"Why didn't you say anything you was going to tell about your sexual orientation publicly?" Megamind asked confused and turned his gaze on Wayne who was smiling at him gently.

"I wanted to do it by myself. I didn't want anyone's opinion would have an effect on my decision." Wayne said firmly but softly at the same time.

Megamind flashed a little smile but soon it replaced with a concerned expression.

"How about your reputation? And career? How will people take this?" He asked sounding very anxious. He didn't want Wayne would ruin his life because of him. He wasn't worth it.

Wayne kept on smiling at him and shook his head slightly.

"I don't care." He spoke softly. "I'm so tired of living like other people wants me to do. I'm totally tired of women flirting with me and asking for a date. And I surely I'm tired of listen to questions from my parents when will I bring a girl home." Wayne said firmly.

"I love you." He confessed and placed his palm to cup Megamind's cheek affectionately. "And I want to be with you. Do you know how much I wished last night you'd be with me in those party? I want to go out with you in public and.."

"Did you tell about me?" Megamind asked suddenly sounding very worried.

"No." Wayne sighed. "Of course I didn't. It's your own decision when you're ready to tell about it and I won't pressure you. If you want so, we can keep dating secretly, it doesn't change my feelings towards you. But if you someday feel brave enough to show up with me I'm not hesitating." Wayne smiled at him sincerely.

"Oh Wayne.." Megamind whispered and tears were glimmering in his eyes. "I just can't understand. Why you first said there's no one waiting you at home and then you suddenly corrected there is?" He asked sounding a little confused. They could have avoid this misunderstanding if he had told how the things really are in the first place.

Wayne let out a soft sigh and shook his head. "Because that host was talking about a lady first. And you're not a lady Megamind. You're a man. My smart, funny, incredibly handsome, sexy, totally amazing man. I love you so much and I want to spend my life with you. And speaking about that.."

Megamind watched curiously how Wayne picked some kind of box from his pocket and opened it in front of him smiling sweetly at him. When Megamind saw what was inside the box he was sure his heart just stopped beating and he felt he could pass out by any minute.

"Megamind, will you marry me?" He asked sincerely and kept smiling at Megamind who was gaping in turn Wayne and the rings in the box.

Megamind didn't know what to say. He was sure this must be a dream. It was only an hour ago when he was sure their story had come to an end and now Wayne was proposing him. He was so bemused he could only nod and stare at Wayne in front of him.

"Yes.." He heard how the words somehow managed to past his lips. "Yes.." He said a little louder and smiled delighted.

Wayne took carefully one ring from the box and grabbed gently Megamind's slightly tremulous left hand. Smoothly he wore the white golden ring on his ring finger and kept on smiling at him all the time.

Megamind lifted his hand carefully and watched a new accessory adorning his hand. It was a simple, traditional smooth engagement ring though it was a little wider than a normal. Though there wasn't any jewels or inscriptions in it was perfect. It was from Wayne.

"Now it's your turn." Wayne said softly and handed a box for Megamind. He took it carefully and picked another ring, exactly similar as his own. He took Wayne's hand on his and placed a ring on its own place on his ring finger.

Now it was official. They were engaged.

Megamind was still a little bit shocked so he didn't notice how Wayne wrapped his arms around him and soon he was kissing him tenderly on the lips.

Megamind moaned against his mouth while his brain try to register what was happening. He couldn't remember when was the last time they kissed, probably weeks ago. It didn't take long when he had totally melt and lost in the kiss. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around Wayne and enjoyed how the kissing was feeling. He had totally forgotten how good and relaxing it would feel like.

When he thought it couldn't get better Wayne pushed him gently lay down on the bed and deepened the kiss. They were smoldering, passionate kisses they were now sharing and soon Megamind felt how Wayne's hand came to his cheek. His fingers brushed lightly his face and wandered on his neck.

Megamind felt how a shiver went through his whole body because of his touch. His fingers trailed on his chest and when Wayne started to coax his fingers inside his bathrobe he let out a surprised, strange guttural sound which made Wayne broke the kiss and give him a questioning look.

"Are you OK?" He asked sounding worried.

"Yeah.. I just.. It's been a while from the last time.." Megamind said shyly and turned his gaze away bashfully feeling how his cheeks blushed softly.

Wayne looked at him regretfully and felt a sting in his heart.

"I know.." He sighed and placed his fingers on Megamind's chin turning his gaze to meet his. "I've been such a bad boyfriend on every level during last weeks.. But I promise to compensate it." He flashed a smile at Megamind who was looking at him feeling a little anxious and biting his lower lip.

Wayne pushed his lips softly back on Megamind's lips and kept on kissing him like there wasn't any interruption between them. Megamind kissed hesitantly back feeling still nervous but Wayne didn't care about it. He kissed him tenderly, capturing his lower lip between his lips and sucking it gently occasionally. He loved to hear how Megamind responded to his kisses, letting out a little whimpers and soft moans while he did his best to soothe his nerves.

It didn't take long when Megamind had once again melted in the kiss and was kissing back eagerly. Wayne smiled against his lips and darted his tongue into Megamind's mouth, making him let out one of those delighted sounds he hadn't heard for a long time.

He felt how Megamind's hands were wandering on his back, reaching the hem of his shirt and starting to pull it upward.

Wayne broke the kiss and grabbed his hands, stopping his intention to take off his shirt. He placed his arms lie back on the mattress and glanced Megamind who was looking at him confused and worried, like he was afraid he had done something very wrong and ruined the whole moment.

Wayne smiled at him reassuringly and bent to kiss him.

"This is just for you. Enjoy." He whispered in his ear before capturing the earlobe between his lips and tugging it gently.

Megamind inhaled sharply because of the act and soon he let out a low groan when Wayne moved to kiss his tender neck.

He couldn't remember when was the last time he had felt like this. He closed his eyes and surrendered completely for the sensations Wayne's touch was causing in his body.

Wayne moved to lick his ear shell, making him let out an elated whimper. He gave a sloppy and hot kiss on his lips before he trailed downwards, nuzzling his goatee and ending up to kiss his Adam's apple.

Megamind's breath deepened when Wayne reached his partly exposed chest, giving hot and lingering kisses on his bare skin. He moaned when he felt how Wayne's hands glide across his bathrobe, stopping on the knot which was keeping the garment closed. He felt how he pulled the knot and how it loosened around his waist.

His whole body tensed when he felt how Wayne's hands started slowly open the robe, revealing his bare skin inch by inch until he was completely exposed in front of him.

Though his eyes were closed he could feel Wayne's gaze burn on his skin while he was admiring a view before him.

' _He is so beautiful..'_ Wayne thought delighted and touched his exposed skin lightly from chest to stomach causing Megamind shiver underneath his touch.

Wayne smiled and repeated the touch before he bent down continuing the kisses he was giving him earlier.

Megamind gasped when he felt Wayne's hot lips on his skin again while his hands were wandering slowly on his sides, chest, stomach and thighs.

He didn't realize he was letting out a needy moans when Wayne's kisses were burning on his stomach, trailing lower all the time until he was kissing his hip, thigh, moving on his inner thigh. Kissing the soft and tender flesh, nibbling it gently, licking him teasingly, getting closer and closer until Megamind felt something he hadn't felt for months.

The pleasant shivers were going through his whole body, making him gasp and moan while Wayne was doing his magic on him. His back arched and his hand grasped the sheet below him while the other hand instinctively reached Wayne's head and his fingers tangled in his hair, pulling it gently.

Megamind's moans were growing louder and louder all the time and soon he felt how a familiar heat was building inside him, starting to spread pleasantly, driving him crazy, making him feel something he hadn't experienced in a long time, purely enjoying every moment, feeling how he was reaching the edge, feeling how his breath was deepening.

And then his world explode like a firework in the sky, making him threw his head on the pillow while the waves of pleasure swept over his whole body from head to toe, making him shiver and curl his toes against the mattress, making him totally lost in his afterglow. He had entirely forgotten how good the sex would feel like to.

Wayne lifted his gaze on Megamind and a smile tugged his lips upward when he saw how he was still panting eyes closed and a slightly blush on his cheeks. He felt his heart was bursting with joy while watching his love basking in his afterglow. He was so beautiful.

Wayne kissed his belly softly, trailing upward and giving soft kisses on his chest and neck before he kissed his cheek gently.

He placed himself next to him and wrapped his arms around Megamind, pulling him closer and nuzzled his forehead tenderly.

Finally Megamind opened his eyes so they were half lidded and looked at Wayne dreamily. Wayne couldn't do anything but beam at him.

"I couldn't remember how great it would feel like to.." Megamind sighed happily and lifted his fingers to stroke Wayne's cheek.

Wayne's smile fell a little and he looked at Megamind who was still lying on the puddle of blissfulness, feeling guilty because he hadn't taken care of his needs lately.

"I'm sorry.." He whispered regretfully and turned his gaze away.

"Do not." Megamind said softly and turned his gaze to meet his. He was smiling sincerely at Wayne and his eyes were twinkling.

"I love you." Megamind whispered and pulled Wayne closer so he could nuzzle his nose with his own.

"I love you too." Wayne whispered back and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

Megamind could taste himself on his lips and somehow he found it very arousing. He deepened the kiss and it seemed like Wayne had read his mind or at least he had same thoughts because he broke the kiss and was watching Megamind with smoldering lust in his eyes.

"Let's go home." He said softly. "I guess we don't want to wake up Minion.. And I wasn't planned to be quiet tonight." Wayne chuckled seductively.

"Do you mean.." Megamind gasped with wide eyes.

"As many times as you want.." Wayne said with serious and low voice before giving a quick kiss on his lips.

"Let's go home." Megamind grinned eagerly and flashed his sexiest smile at Wayne before they left Lair behind them and headed towards Wayne's hideout.

* * *

 ** _Please, leave a review. Thank you!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_This chapter is rated M because of the sexual content._**

* * *

Megamind looked around the bedroom he'd been last time in this morning and sighed happily. He was so sure he wouldn't see the named room any ever again and felt a great relief when he realized he'd been wrong. He really loved this bedroom, actually he loved the whole underground hidden palace, locating underneath the ramshackle school house.

Though he'd lived here only six months, Wayne's fortress of solitude had felt more home to him than Evil Lair ever was. The place just was radiating such a cozy and pleasant warmness Lair would never do. And when Wayne allowed him to furnish the house with his own taste, it had become dearer to him. It felt like a place he could spend the rest of his life.

His thinking interrupted soon when he felt how muscular arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer taller man's body who stand behind him and leaned to kiss his nape softly.

"I'm so happy you're here again." Wayne whispered contently in his ear and pecked Megamind's cheek sweetly.

"I'm glad to be here again." Megamind smiled and leaned closer Wayne's lap. "But I'm cold." He stated and turned his head so he was able to flash a playfully pouting look to his love. Wayne had used his super speed on the way to the fortress of solitude but though the trip was short and quick, it didn't prevent Megamind to feel cold en route, it was November after all and he was only wearing his bathrobe.

Wayne tightened his grip around his body and let out a little chuckle. "I guess we should do something for that problem." He purred in Megamind's ear before he nibbled his earlobe friskily and made the blue man let out a low moan.

He kept on playing with Megamind's ear, enjoying the delighted sounds blue man was making while his hands reached to open the knot of his bathrobe already second time during tonight and soon the garment fell bundle on the floor between their legs.

Megamind let out a surprised gasp when Wayne suddenly spun him around and lifted him in his arms, giving a deep and hot kiss on his lips before he carried him in the bed.

Wayne crawled to lie on top of Megamind and they kept sharing those smoldering and hungry kisses both haven't experienced for months.

Megamind felt like his brain was overloading when he could finally feel Wayne's hands on his bare skin while he was kissing him with such a desire he hadn't for a while. Only thing which was making blue alien feel frustrated were Wayne's clothes between their bodies. Though it felt amazing to feel his own naked body against Wayne and feel his trapped hard-on pressing against his bare thigh temptingly it wasn't enough. He wanted to feel hero's naked body against his.

"I guess you're a little bit overdressed." Megamind purred when they broke the kiss and grabbed Wayne's white shirt between his thumb and index finger, tugging playfully the garment while smiling seductively at the hero.

"Mmmm, you're right. It's quite hot here." Wayne leaned to groan in his ear before he captured the softly blushed earlobe between his lips again and bit it softly. The act made Megamind let out a mixed sound of gasp and moan while his hips jerked involuntarily towards taller man's still shrouded body.

"Ooh, you're evil." Megamind growled when Wayne lick the shell of his ear teasingly.

"Me?" Wayne chuckled in his ear. "No, don't you remember I'm the good guy?" Wayne whispered before blowing playfully in the blue man's ear which made Megamind's whole body shiver pleasantly against him and the sound of a new, needy moan filled the room.

"Ooh, if I remember right it was _you_ who promised to make _me_ feel warm again and I'm still feeling cold." Megamind said, trying to sulk for Wayne and listen offended but Wayne could hear there was lust exuding in his voice.

"Mmmm.." Wayne wandered to kiss the blue neck teasingly. "If _I_ remember right I said _we_ should do something for that problem." Wayne repeated his words and kept playing with the neck, kissing and sucking soft and tender skin with the certain way which he knew would drive Megamind crazy.

The moans and whimpers the blue alien was making underneath the hero were only feeding Wayne's own desire and when Megamind started to grind his already hard and ready cock against thigh, still covered with pants, Wayne stopped sucking his neck and reached towards his ear again. "Show me how much you want me." Wayne groaned in his ear lustfully and shifted his position so he could press his own trapped hard-on against Megamind's free dick.

"Mm.. Oh, you evil.." Megamind growled while his hands shot to grasp the hem of the hero's white t-shirt in his fists and pulled the garment off. He threw the shirt on the floor and wrapped his arms around hero's muscular body while his lips found Wayne's and captured him in a hungry and passionate kiss.

Megamind thought he could come only by feeling Wayne's bare skin against his. It felt so hot and intoxicating. Megamind even thought his skin was burning while his fingertips were caressing the muscular and ample back of the hero. He coaxed his tongue past Wayne's lips into his mouth and moaned softly when he felt his fiancé's tongue pushing against his and massaging it playfully. Megamind wrapped his legs around Wayne's tight butt and pushed himself upward so their both erected cocks were pressing against each other closer now. Then Megamind started grind himself against the hero and it made Wayne groan lustfully into blue man's mouth.

"Turn on your back." Megamind panted needy when they broke the passionate kiss. "It's my turn to be on top." He bent to whisper seductively in Wayne's ear and the hero obeyed, watching intently how the blue alien unbuckled the belt of his pants before opening the button and the zipper. Wayne let out a content sigh when he could feel the tightness around his trapped dick relieving when Megamind peeled the pants off and threw them on the floor with the t-shirt.

"Mmmm… Do you wanna ride on me?" Wayne asked seductively and let out a surprised gasp when Megamind didn't wait with his white boxer but removed those almost immediately after the pants.

"Mmm.. Sounds great." Megamind purred and crawled to lie on his lover and gave a hot and smoldering kiss on his lips. "But I was planning to hide something thick and blue in somewhere hot and tight." Megamind leaned to whisper in his ear seductively.

Wayne groaned for the thought and pulled the blue alien for another passionate kiss. "Mmmm.. Sounds so good." Wayne muttered when they broke the kiss.

"So, make me good for you." Megamind said playfully and bent to pick a lube from the drawer of the nightstand, throwing the tube for the hero who caught it talentedly and squeezed some lotion on his hand.

Megamind straddled himself on Wayne's stomach and let out a shivery groan when the hero grabbed his blue dick in his hand and started to spread lube around his aching manhood. Megamind closed his eyes and a new pleased moan escaped through his lips when Wayne's thumb brushed the tip of his cock and covered his plump and pink tip with his own lubricant. Megamind's back arched and needy whimpers filled soon the room when Wayne started to stroke his proudly standing shaft with a marvelous pace while his thumb swept over his tip every time he reached it, spreading his pre-cum all around the blue hard-on.

"Mmmmm.. You tease.." Megamind moaned and forced his eyes open, focusing his gaze meet with Wayne. "Foreplay is over." He whispered and Wayne released the dick he was holding in his hand. The cock twitched in the air demanding to be touched again and made Megamind whimper so he grabbed the lube and placed himself between Wayne's thighs.

"Spread your legs for me." Megamind commanded and the hero obeyed once again. Blue man squeezed thick liquid on his finger and smirked at Wayne before he started to massage his tight hole with his fingertip teasingly.

Wayne let out a low groan and closed his eyes, enjoying how Megamind was playing with him. He tried to relax, anticipating to feel blue finger soon penetrate him and make him remember how it felt to be filled. His cock was aching and needed also attention. It seemed Megamind was totally concentrated to massage his hole, drawing his fingertip around the circle and pushing occasionally in the center of it but taking care his finger didn't sink in the hot tightness yet. Wayne gasped lustfully when the blue alien started suddenly massage his perineum, gliding his fingers between his balls and ass hole with such an enjoyable pressure Wayne could feel how his dick jerked and new rush of pre-cum oozed from his tip. The hero couldn't stand anymore so he glided his own hand across his body, pasting muscular and hairy chest, wandering to abdomen, reaching towards his aching cock but just when he was grabbing the manhood in his hand, Megamind placed his hand on Wayne's and pushed it aside.

"Ah, ah." He shook his finger playfully for the hero and grinned at him. "My playground." He winked and kept on that torturing massage. "Mmmm.. Think how good this massage would feel like while there's something filling your ass." Megamind purred teasingly and added the pressure.

"Oh god man.." Wayne groaned for the mental image. "Who's the tease now?" He muttered pouting.

Megamind chuckled softly. "I'm the bad guy, you remember?" He said with purring sound.

"Yeah." Wayne sighed. "Bad in bed nowadays." Wayne moaned when Megamind's fingertip suddenly drew along his enormous dick.

"Oooh, really?" Megamind grinned smugly. "Mmmm.. I guess you like that." He purred. "Me bad - in your bed." He breathed and pushed his finger entirely into Wayne's tightness with a slow pace before pulling the finger almost out and then in again with that slow and teasing pace. The hero gasped and opened his eyes, focusing his gaze at Megamind who was between his legs and toying him with his finger. Their gaze met and Megamind flashed a sweet smile at him. "What do you want, hon?" Blue man asked and was beaming at Wayne.

"You, oh god, I want you." Wayne moaned and reached to pet affectionately Megamind's cheek. "I want you." He whispered needy.

Megamind smiled at him and removed the finger which made Wayne let out a pitiful whimper and close his eyes again when the teasing, enjoyable feeling of being filled disappeared suddenly. But it didn't take long when Wayne felt soon how something hot and bigger was pressing against his hole. He opened his eyes and noticed Megamind was holding the tip of his cock against his entrance and looking at Wayne tenderly. "Are you ready?" He asked gently and reached to pet Wayne's chest.

"Yes sweetie. Whenever you're ready." Wayne whispered genuinely and bent to stroke a blue cheek encouragingly.

"I'm ready." Megamind whispered and took his penis in his hand, starting slowly push it through Wayne's entrance. The hero groaned and closed his eyes, letting his hands rest on the mattress when he felt how Megamind was stretching him sweet and teasingly, making him feel filled while the blue and hot cock was entering him inch by inch. How much he had missed this.

Megamind was moaning softly when he felt how Wayne's tight muscles were squeezing him with such a pleasurable way he had to concentrate not to cum immediately because of the tightness and hotness where his member was sinking slowly but smoothly. He didn't remember the sensations could feel this amazing. He had waited for so long to feel those again. He had waited for Wayne so long time. He could bet the feeling was even better than to receive presents at Christmas.

When the blue dick had finally buried entirely into Wayne's hotness Megamind started those little withdraw moves before thrusting back into his lover who was groaning louder for every thrust.

"Yes hon, little harder." Wayne was muttering eyes closed, concentrating only feel the sensations of Megamind moves inside him. "Yeah, faster.. Oh god man, yeah like that."

Megamind did like his love was asking him to do and his own moans were growing louder every time he sank into that tightness faster and harder by every thrust. He felt that hotness he hadn't experienced for months igniting inside his lower abdomen, feeling how it started to spread pleasantly, reaching his balls and growing more powerful all the time.

"Wayne, I.. I'm.. Oh god!" Megamind screamed and grabbed Wayne's dick in his hand, starting to stroke it hard up and down while he was thrusting harder all the time into him. Wayne groaned loudly for the sudden attention his dick was now earning.

"Megamind.. Yeah, please don't stop." Wayne moaned in ecstasy. Just then Megamind's dick find the sweet spot inside him and started to hit it pleasantly by every hard thrust he was now giving to him. "Yes, oh god! Don't stop!" Wayne was groaning loudly and grabbed the sheet underneath him in his fists.

The hotness inside Megamind was only spreading and spreading. He tried his best to hold back so he could please his love first but suddenly his balls jerked and he couldn't do anything but let out a low groan when the wave of massive orgasm swept over him and made him pump his seeds into Wayne.

Wayne moaned when he felt how Megamind was making his last thrust while his seeds were shooting to his sweet spot and his hand was still stroking his massive, now with pre-cum covered hard-on and that made hotness explode inside Wayne and finally reach the edge.

White thick strings shot in the air from his tip, covering Megamind's hand and hero's stomach with the sperm. Megamind panted and took care he milked Wayne totally dry before he collapsed to lie on taller man's chest, not caring about the sticky pool underneath him, enjoying how Wayne's flushed body felt against him and listened how he was panting and receiving his breath. Hero wrapped his arms around the blue man and enveloped him in the embrace

"Oh god, that was totally amazing.." Wayne muttered finally blissfully while he was stroking affectionately the giant blue head resting against his hairy chest. "You were amazing."

"Mmmm.. So were you." Megamind sighed contently and nuzzled his nose against Wayne's hot skin. "I've missed this so much. I've missed you"

Wayne felt a sting in his heart and bent to give a soft kiss on Megamind's crown. "Me too." He whispered. "I'm sorry I haven't been here for you lately. I won't let that happen any ever again." Wayne said softly and hugged his lover, listening his soft breath. "Are you tired?"

"Yeah." Megamind muttered and yawned.

"Maybe we should go to clean up." Wayne whispered and petted Megamind's back with long, slow strokes.

"Not yet." Megamind said quietly. "I'd like to be a moment like this." He whispered shyly and snuggled the hairy and muscular chest underneath him.

Wayne chuckled softly. "Okay hon. That's okay."

They were a moment like this, Wayne kept stroking Megamind's back and listened his soft breath which soon started to deepen. When the hero glanced his partner the soft smile tugged his lips upward when he noticed he had fallen asleep.

Carefully Wayne rolled him on his right side and spooned him gently. It didn't take long when also the taller man drifted off to sleep.

Wayne didn't know how long they had slept until he woke up while he felt how his sleeping company was rubbing his butt against hero's crotch. First Wayne thought Megamind was dreaming but when the movements changed to more considered and were waking up Wayne's manhood again for its full glory he was sure the other alien was doing this purposely.

"Do you want something?" Wayne whispered playfully in his ear and embraced Megamind lovingly.

"Mmm.. Perhaps.." Megamind answered slyly and Wayne could hear he was grinning.

"Mhmm.. Didn't you get enough yet." Wayne purred in his ear and licked it teasingly. He felt how Megamind's body shivered.

"Mmmm.. What do you think?" Megamind whispered and grabbed Wayne's hand, moving in to rest between his crotch. Wayne moaned into his ear when he found out that blue man was hard and ready again.

"You drive me crazy, man." Wayne groaned and enjoyed the noises Megamind was uttering when he grabbed the blue hard-on in his hand and started to stroke it determinedly.

"Ooh, show me how crazy." Megamind sighed his challenge and started to move his ass in the same rhythm with Wayne's hand, feeling how the hero's dick was swelling underneath his movements.

"You bet." Wayne breathed smugly in his ear and without a warning the taller man turned Megamind on his stomach and grabbed the lube, which was still lying on the bed, in his hand.

Blue man whined when he felt suddenly how something cold entered his entrance. When he glanced behind he noticed how Wayne removed the tip of the lube tube from his ass, added some on his hand and rubbed it on his dick with long and hard strokes.

Wayne seized Megamind's hips gently in his hands and showed him to go on his fours. Megamind's body was shivering with anticipation while he was waiting for Wayne's next move. He gasped when he felt how the lube covered cock was placed on his ass crack and then Wayne started that teasing rubbing with his dick.

"Are you ready?" Hero panted lustfully.

"Yes." Megamind groaned needy. "I'm so ready." He moaned.

Wayne didn't tease him longer and soon Megamind felt how the tip of that huge dick pressed against his hole and started stretch him with a pleasant pain.

Megamind let out a gritted growl which made Wayne stop immediately and let blue man adjust to his size he hadn't felt for a long time.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want." Wayne said softly and reached to stroke blue back affectionately.

"No." Megamind gasped. "I want that - I want so much." He panted for Wayne. "You feel amazing."

"So, do you." Wayne smiled at him and kept pushing deeper in his blue lover with a slow pace. "So amazing.." Hero groaned lustfully while penetrating Megamind's hot and tight depth.

Megamind was moaning while he enjoyed how Wayne was filling him slowly and teasingly. He enjoyed about the feeling being stretched and feel his love so near him. Blue man let out a needy groan when Wayne's tip found his G-spot and brushed it lightly before he withdrew a little and copied the move.

"Mmmm.. Harder.." Megamind moaned when that plump tip brushed teasingly his sweet spot again.

Wayne adjust the pace and was now thrusting into him little harder.

"Harder.." Blue man was groaning and started to move his butt so he was pushing his ass against Wayne while the hero thrusted into him.

"Mmm.. You're so tight man.." Wayne panted lustfully and hastened his pace, thrusting into his love harder and making him moan elated.

Megamind felt how the new rush of the heat was building into his lower body again, starting to spread but he couldn't reach the edge yet. "Harder.." He moaned needy and tried to move so that Wayne could hit his G-spot again.

Wayne wasn't sure what to do. He hadn't fucked Megamind this hard before and now the blue man was asking more and more all the time. Of course, he wanted to give to his love what he wanted but at the same time he was afraid he could hurt him and that was the last thing in the world he'd like to do.

"A-are you sure?" Wayne asked sounding uncertain. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Please.." Megamind moaned needy. "I need you."

Wayne sped up the pace again and thrusted into Megamind harder and faster than ever before. Blue man was making such pleasurable sounds and whimpers they mixed with sensations Wayne's cock was experiencing were driving him crazy and nearer his own edge. It didn't take long when Wayne felt also how the hotness started to spread in his lower body.

"Yess.. Oh god.. Wayne.. I – I need.." Megamind was groaning in ecstasy and then he was actually screaming by the lust when the hero grabbed the blue dick in his hand and started to stroke it in the same pace he was thrusting into his tightness.

Megamind let out a loud moan and came hard without any warning. The orgasm was so massive he lost his balance and collapsed on the bed, panting wildly. Wayne collapsed on him and made his last frantic thrusts before he groaned in Megamind's ear and gushed into his depths.

They lied like this for a while, both panting and enjoying their afterglows.

"Oh god man." Wayne sighed into blue man's ear when he withdrew from him. "That was mind-blowing."

"Mhmmm.." Megamind muttered, still lying on his puddle of blissfulness, enjoying how his body felt pleasantly sore.

"Maybe we should take that shower now and go to sleep." Wayne whispered and was getting up but Megamind touched his arm and prevented him to leave the bed.

"Please, don't go." He whispered tiredly and wrapped his arms around Wayne's body. "I want to be like this for a moment." He said quietly and nuzzled closer the hero.

"I know hon." Wayne smiled and pressed his forehead against Megamind's forehead. "But it's late and you're tired. We both are." He said gently. "I'm actually wondering you haven't already dozed off after coming three times during last couple hours." Wayne chuckled softly. "Come on, let's go to shower."

"How can I know you're here tomorrow when I'll wake up? What if I won't see you again for weeks?" Megamind asked suddenly worried and was watching Wayne in the eyes terrified.

 _'That's it.'_ Wayne thought sadly and understand why Megamind was so reluctant to go to sleep. He was afraid he wouldn't see him again for days and that made Wayne's heart ache. He really hadn't been a good boyfriend lately.

"Hon, I took a week off. I'm not going anywhere for seven days." Wayne told softly and wrapped Megamind in his arms. "I'm yours the whole next week." He emphasized and hugged his blue darling.

"But how about your work and people and everything?" Megamind asked terrified. It was probably impossible to him even imagine to have his love only for him during the whole week.

"I guess the whole city needs now some time to ponder my announcement. Even I do. And I'd love to do that with the person I love the most in this whole universe." Wayne stated gently and kissed Megamind's temple trying to reassure him.

"But what if something happens?" Megamind whispered quietly and tightened his grip around Wayne.

"There's cops for that. And firefighters. I've already done too much work which actually doesn't belongs to me. There's only few cases which I'm accepted to do during my vacation." The hero told determined while stroking Megamind's back lovingly.

"Oh." Megamind sighed. "What are those?"

"Natural disasters, war, zombie apocalypse." Wayne shrugged while listing the tasks he had allowed to handle during his week off. "Oh, and my personal favorite; scene caused by Megamind." Taller man bent to whisper in his lover ear. Blue man chuckled for the last one and turned his gaze back to Wayne.

"So, you're here next morning if I'll make a scene?" Megamind wiggled his eyebrows for the hero who burst to laugh.

"Yes, hon. " He smiled. "Though I'll be here even you wouldn't. I'm doubting the zombie apocalypse will start tonight." He winked for the little man.

"Hmm.. Maybe you're right." Megamind chuckled.

"Let's take a shower." Wayne whispered and lifted blue man in his arms, heading towards the bathroom.

They took a fast shower, both feeling totally exhausted but satisfied while gently cleaning each other's bodies underneath the hot water.

After the shower and when they had dried their bodies, they headed back to bed and crawled underneath the white soft blankets.

"Good night hon." Wayne whispered into his sweetheart's ear while he spooned him and wrapped his muscular arms around his slim body protectively. "I love you."

"Good night dear. I love you too." Megamind muttered before he drifted off to sleep.

…

"Good morning.." Wayne whispered softly and bent to give a soft kiss on Megamind's forehead. "How are you doing Groom-to-be?" He smiled at blue man with twinkling eyes.

"Fine, my Groom-to-be." Megamind chuckled softly and nuzzled his blue nose with Wayne's peach one. "Did you sleep well?" He asked sweetly and bent to brush Wayne's hair aside with his fingertips.

"Mhmm.. Better than for months." Wayne sighed happily and placed his palm pet Megamind's slightly blushed cheek. "How about you?"

"Great. I can't remember when was the last time I slept so well." He told quietly and stretched his arms sweetly in the bed. Then his gaze spotted something in his hand and he took the hand in front of his face and admired his shiny new accessory decorating his ring finger. "Though first I thought it was all just a dream." He said quietly and let out a deep sigh, his happy mood replacing with regretting face.

"Is everything alright?" Wayne asked worried and turned Megamind's gaze meet with his. "Did I hurt you after all?" He asked afraid.

"No, nothing like that." Megamind emphasized and stroked Wayne's cheek with his fingertips. "I just.. I feel sorry .." He sighed sounding ashamed.

"Why are you feeling sorry?" The hero asked feeling terrified. Had he hurried with the engagement? What if Megamind was regretting it? What if he didn't want to marry him at all? Wayne felt how the fear was conquering his heart. _What if Megamind doesn't want me at all._

"Because.. I thought you're cheating me.. That you have someone else.. Someone better." The blue man confessed and turned his gaze ashamed away. "You were never home and when you were, we just fought and argued about everything. It just seemed you didn't want me.." His voice died down.

"How could I have someone better when I already got the best?" Wayne asked softly and turned the green eyes meet blue ones once again. "There's no better than you sweetie." Wayne whispered softly before he kissed Megamind gently with love and care.

"I thought you think my butt is too flat." Megamind said weakly when they broke the kiss and watched Wayne shyly

"Oh, that's the incident with the kettlebell." Wayne stated, understanding now Megamind's sudden enthusiasm towards training. "Your butt is just fine." He chuckled and his hand wandered underneath the blanket tap that pert, little blue ass which made also Megamind let out a soft pleased giggle.

"I love you Wayne Scott." He whispered and snuggled closer his fiancé underneath the blanket.

"And I love you Syx Blue." Wayne whispered back and nuzzled his temple tenderly. "I know it's still early but have you thought about the names?" Wayne asked casually, staring attentively at his partner.

"I guess I'll be always blue though my name wasn't." Megamind shrugged and a smirk spread on his face.

"Do you mean..?" Wayne asked surprised and raised his brow.

"Syx Scott. I like that name." Megamind tasted the idea in his mouth before he turned his gaze back to Wayne. "I really like that name." He repeated and draw his fingertip playfully around Wayne's exposed chest.

"Mmm.. I agree with you." Wayne sighed dreamily. To be honest he was more than sure Megamind would never accept to take his name. Then Wayne felt like his heart was soaring when he realized how much their relationship must mean for Megamind. ' _He truly loves me.'_ Wayne thought happily and pulled the blue man in his embrace. _'And I love him.'_

"What do you want for breakfast?" Wayne asked finally after it started to feel somebody should say something.

"Hmmm.." Megamind thought a while. "Fresh meat.." He stated finally slyly and grinned at Wayne seductively. He reached to kiss him and Wayne could feel how his hand was wandering underneath the blanket towards hero's crotch and grabbed Wayne's manhood playfully.

"You're insatiable." Wayne purred against his lips when they broke the kiss."

"Well, isn't this a honeymoon?" Megamind shrugged and gave another passionate kiss for his love.

"Actually, it comes after the wedding." Wayne chuckled softly

"But this could be a pre-honeymoon. So we could practice for a real one." Blue man fluttered his lashes innocently at Wayne while he was smiling that sweet but sexy smile of his.

"Megamind, you're a genius." Wayne grinned at him and captured him to hot and smoldering kiss.

"I know." Megamind purred between the kisses they were sharing. "And you like it."

* * *

 _ **The end**_


End file.
